


Galaxy

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexaweek 2018 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexaweek 2018, Day 3, F/F, Professor Clarke, Professor Lexa (The 100), Stars, at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clexaweek2018 Day 3, At WorkClarke and Lexa don't get along, in fact they can't stand each other half the time.It comes to a head when they both compete for the same grant to succeed in their dreams to continue studying the stars.But there's always more than meets the eye.





	Galaxy

Polis College was one of the most well known, well sought out colleges across the country. It was nestled in the foothills of beautiful Mount Weather in Polis, Washington. Being able to go to school there was an honor, and getting a job after graduation was an accomplishment that could be bragged about for years.

Lexa Woods had the privilege of both and was now a well known professor at the age of twenty seven in astrophysics. Not only for what she taught, but also for her research as well. Her classes were always full and even had a waiting list every semester. She was known for her no nonsense attitude and intellect. She was nicknamed ‘The Commander’ for a reason.

Currently though, Lexa was in her office while she was hard at work on her proposal for a research grant to explore dark matter. Lexa wanted to explores the string theory implications of gamma rays from dark matter annihilations and considers methods of optimizing a detector for 500 GeV particles to look for the annihilation spectrum resulting from dark matter collisions in space. She scribbled and crossed off constantly so that it had notes everywhere. Lexa rubbed her tired eyes beneath her glasses and let out a long drawn out sigh. Finally, deeming herself ready to take a break, she leaned back in her chair and stretched her legs and back out.

She was determined to get this grant. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity that could advance her career by years and even possibly elevate herself to becoming a tenor professor. Which was unheard of at her age. It was something that she’d loved since she was a kid. Astronomy was endless and had so many different aspects to it that fascinated her. This would be the first grant for enough money to completely fund her research.  Lexa was guaranteed to get it if there wasn’t another person standing in her way.

Clarke Griffin.

The woman who was her colleague acquaintance, crush as her best friend loved to tease her about. Which was laughable. Lexa would have to be blind to not see she was beautiful with her blond hair, bright blue eyes and ample cleavage she liked to flaunt. So what if she'd noticed those things,  it didn't mean she liked the woman. In all actuality she couldn't stand her.

Clarke was the bane of her existence and wouldn’t call her a friend even though they were forced together at work as well as outside. Lexa couldn’t get away from her.

Before, when she left, Lexa had time to herself at home and only had to see Clarke at school. Since their best friends started dating, they saw even more of each other than either wanted. Anya and Raven loved forcing them out and about together and was always on their case about them getting together. Not to mention the outrageous comments of complete strangers who always thought they were together.

It was maddening to say the least.

Checking her watch, Lexa saw it was past eight at night and decided to pack up even though she had less than a week to submit her proposal. It wasn’t even close to being perfect. Her mind drifted back to Clarke who she knew was still in her own office which happened to be right next door to hers.

She could hear her moving around and Lexa got up and went over the adjoining wall and pressed her ear to it, hoping to hear, well she wasn’t sure. A soft smile spread across her face when she heard someone singing. At first, Lexa assumed it was the radio, but then realized it was actually Clarke. She would recognize that husky voice anywhere.

The door to her office opened and Lexa didn’t notice until the person cleared her throat. She whipped around in panic at being caught and tried to make it look like she was getting something off the shelf on that side, but it was no use. The person caught them in the act and Lexa sheepishly looked towards the door.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Anya sassed from where she leaned on the door jamb and smiled, “Are you spying on your crush? Have a secret peephole I should know about?” She continued teasing and Lexa flushed red and fiddled with her glasses. A habit she did when she was nervous.

“What!’ Lexa’s voice squeaked which made her blush harder, “I don’t have a crush or a secret peephole, Anya!” She hissed quietly, knowing how thin the walls were, “Will you shut up?”

Anya looked at her and cracked up, “You’re so flustered, I love it,” Anya came towards her, and propped a hip on the corner of her desk, “You’re coming out with us,” She stated.

Lexa immediately shook her head, “Nope, I need to work on my proposal,” She strode back over to her desk and sat down, “Not tonight.”

“Yes tonight,” Anya looked over her shoulder, “You’re too stressed and need to relax. Raven is waiting.”

She sighed and pulled her papers closer. Lexa did her best to ignore Anya’s presence. She looked down at her proposal, but it was suddenly ripped from her hands and Lexa looked up to see Anya smirking.

“C’mon, Anya, I have things to do,” Lexa complained and stood up, “Give it back,” She demanded.

“You’ve been at it all afternoon, take a break,” Anya offered, “Come out for an hour and I’ll leave you be.”

“No,” Lexa crossed her arms and stood firm.

“Please, I have some news and I want to share it with you,” Anya pleaded.

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Tell me now?”

“Nope, you have to come to the bar with us.”

“One hour, that’s it,” Lexa got her coat, scarf and keys, “I’m not happy about this.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know,” Anya smiled in victory, “After you,” Lexa walked out the door first and missed the shit eating grin on her best friend’s face.

-=-

Clarke had just locked her door to her office and let out a huge sigh of relief. She was exhausted from teaching her classes and competing for the research grant. Sometimes, she wondered why she didn’t become a doctor or an artist, but no, she’d been obsessed with space since she could remember and decided a career in that was a better choice.

Right now though, Clarke questioned going after this grant. She normally stayed away from the grants and did her research on her own time and money, but this was a huge chance for her to prove that this career isn’t a whim that she’ll change her mind on, but something she is completely passionate about.

Her mother disapproved of her choice, because she thought it was a childish pursuit and that Clarke was doing it for it all the wrong reasons. Clarke didn’t care, besides her and her mom had a turbulent relationship ever since her dad died. Her and her mom just drifted apart, but over the past year or so, they’d been trying to mend fences, but it was easier said than done.

Her dad had loved space and Clarke followed in his footsteps in an effort to be closer to him. It was something they shared and a career in it made sense. He was an engineer with Nasa and Clarke used to beg to go to work with him and she fell in love with the stars and space. She once dreamed of being an astronaut, but decided she’d rather study the sky instead of being in it.

The door opened as she reached it and someone barreled right into her. Clarke stumbled back as the wind was knocked out of her. She looked up to give the person a piece of her mind, but saw that it was her best friend.

“Raven, what the fuck?” Clarke wheezed as she tried to get her breath back.

“Just the woman I’m looking for,” Raven smiled and pulled her into a hug, “You’re coming out with us tonight.”

“No, I’m going home because I have an early day tomorrow,” Clarke stated and hoped it was the end of it.

Of course, Raven wouldn’t give up that easy.

“I’m sorry, did I state that as a question,” Raven padded her on the shoulder.

“Raven…” Clarke did her best not to whine, but failed when she saw Raven slant a look at her.

“Clarke, you’re going,” Raven took her hand and dragged her out of the building. Clarke shivered as the cold seeped through her layers.

“I want to go home, Rae,” Clarke struggled against her friend’s hold to try and get to her car, but Raven had an iron grip that she couldn’t break.

“Just come for an hour, I have news,” Raven was practically bouncing as she walked.

“What news? Tell me now? So I can go home,” Clarke asked, but Raven just shook her head and opened the backdoor for her.

“In you go,” Raven gestured into the car.

“Why can’t I just drive myself?” Clarke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Because I know you and I know you won’t really come,” Raven faux glared at her. Clarke shook her head because she knew that she would in fact do exactly that.

“Fine, but I will get a cab if I have too. One hour, Rae. That’s it,” Clarke got in and crossed her arms, “Wait,why am I in the backseat?”

“I promise, Griff, one hour,” Raven got behind the wheel, “we’re waiting on Anya.”

“Oh okay,” Clarke sank back in the seat to wait not thinking much of it.

“And Lexa,” Raven muttered under her breath, but Clarke caught it.

“Did you just say Lexa?”  

“What, huh?” Raven froze and looked in the rearview mirror at her.

“Raven!” Clarke scolded, “I’m going to-” She was cut off when she saw Anya and Lexa approaching, “this isn’t over,” Clarke managed to protest just a second before the back door opposite her opened and Lexa climbed in beside, both looking at each other with disdain.

Lexa Woods.

Clarke ignored the flutter she felt in her stomach when she locked eyes with Lexa. Ever since she started in the same department, there had been tension between them and Clarke had yet to figure out why. It had started long before the research grant. Clarke had come in and instantly got recognition and as far as Clarke could tell, she stepped all over Lexa’s turf.

Unlike Lexa, Clarke didn’t attend Polis.  Instead she went to Arkadia University, a prestigious school in its own right, but obviously not good enough in Lexa’s eyes, or so she thought. She was only a year younger than her, but she’d be damned if she’d let Lexa ruin her chance to show everyone that she could make it.

From the corner of her eye, Clarke snuck glances at Lexa who sat there looking all stiff and uncomfortable. She couldn’t recall a time where Lexa actually looked relaxed, but couldn’t help but admire the way she looked. Lexa looked hot in her black fitted slacks, high heels, green blouse and fitted blazer. Her brunette hair was pulled back into braids and her glasses highlighted her forest green eyes. Clarke had a weakness for Lexa in glasses, it was unfair.

She had gotten lost in her thoughts and hadn’t realized everyone was looking at her or that the car had started to move, “What?” Clarke shifted under their gazes, but especially Lexa’s.

Laughter erupted around her and even the stoic Commander cracked a smile. Clarke wished Lexa would smile more because she had a stunning smile. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“Daydreaming were we?” Raven teased from the front, “Wanna share?”

“I was thinking about work, actually,” Clarke winced at her harsh words.

“Enough about work,” Anya complained, looking back at them where they sat, “Between the two of you, I’m likely to go insane.”

“Shof op, Onya,” Lexa’s pouty lips wrapped around the language like velvet and Clarke had to suppress a shiver.

“Nope, none of that tonight, I never understand when you two do that,” Raven pouted at her girlfriend who gave her a loving look. Clarke rolled her eyes when Anya picked their joined hands and kissed her knuckles.

“Niron,” Anya purred and Clarke watched Raven’s answering smile spread across her face. For a second, she was jealous of the oblivious love and affection that was so easy for them, but so hard for her to find. Her last relationship had ended over two years ago and she hadn’t had the best of luck since. Besides she was too busy and the last couple of dates she’d been on were awful and just reinforced her desire to not waste her time and focus on herself.

“Are you two going to acknowledge each or just sit in there in stony silence?” Raven asked, after emerging from her bubble with Anya.

“We did, we nodded at each other,” Clarke spoke up for them since Lexa stared at the window and didn’t answer.

“Thats real mature,” Raven tuned the music off and stopped the car on the side of the street, “At least actually speak to each other.”

Clarke glanced over to Lexa and back at Raven who pleaded with her eyes and Clarke caved, “Woods,” Clarke stated firmly.

“Griffin,” Lexa responded with no emotion on her face, but only glanced at her for a second, before she looked back out the window.

“That’s better than nothing, I guess,” Raven shared a look with Anya and drove the remaining distance to the bar.

The car was dead silent while they parked the car and headed into the bar. Clarke couldn’t wait until she heard the news so she could leave and enjoy the rest of her night at her home, alone. It couldn’t come fast enough.

-=-

The last place she wanted to be was in this dingy bar that was Anya’s favorite. Lexa didn’t mind spending time with Anya, they’d been friends for as long as she could remember as their parents were best friends. Anya was the best friend she ever had and by extension Raven, who she’d become fond of, not that she’d ever admit it. However, with Raven came Clarke and that was something she was struggling with.

The bar was decently busy for a weekday night, but they managed to snag a booth in the back. Raven and Anya slid in side by side leaving Lexa to sit by Clarke. By their knowing looks, Lexa knew they did it on purpose. Lexa went to slide in first, but a hand on her stopped her.

“I should sit on the inside, I’m left handed,” Clarke smiled, “We’ll be bumping elbows the entire time otherwise,” Lexa gestured for her to go ahead and Clarke squeezed past her, but ended up brushing against her and Lexa had to suck in a breath at the touch while her arm still tingled from Clarke’s hand.

“Makes sense,” She said shortly and cursed mentally when she saw a brief look of hurt flash in Clarke’s gorgeous blue eyes. All Lexa wanted was to keep her distance, but it was next to impossible it seemed as of late.

“Now what’s this news you two have?” Clarke asked, and Lexa had to admit she was curious as well.

“Let us get a drink first, geez, Griff. It’s called patience. Heard of it?” Raven signaled the server over.

“Have you?” Clarke fired back and Raven turned back with an eyebrow raised. Lexa sat up straighter.

“Touche,” Raven shot back and Clarke back with a smile. Lexa tried her best to ignore the butterflies that erupted at the sight. The server came and got their drink order. Raven and Anya ordered a pitcher of beer and some appetizers and Lexa stomach growled at the thought of food. Clarke ordered a whiskey neat and Lexa ordered the same, “Aww you to like the same drink,” Raven smiled cheekily.

“It’s called an acquired taste, Rae, but you wouldn’t know anything about that,” Clarke indicated the pitcher of beer that was sat in front of her, “you drink swill,” Clarke bantered back and Lexa was enjoying the show even if she didn’t show it.

“Why I outta-” Raven stopped when Anya whispered in her ear and smiled. Lexa was amazed that Anya had that effect on her as Raven never seemed to have an off switch. She glanced over at Clarke to see her watching them with a wistful smile.

Lexa couldn’t understand the feeling really. She never had that with anyone where they just clicked like the two of them. It was like they were made for each other and Lexa couldn’t have imagined two better suited people for them.

“Anya, you’re my hero,” Clarke laughed, “Nobody ever gets her to shut up as quickly as you do.”

Lexa smiled when Raven scoffed, “She does not.”

But Anya only looked at her, “Niron?” she asked, and Raven was putty in her hands. Lexa was happy for her best friend, but didn’t like to dwell on the fact that she was alone and had been for years. She didn’t do relationships anymore, anyways.

Afterall, love was weakness.

The food had arrived, along with their drinks and another pitcher of beer for the other two. They clinked glasses because Raven insisted and finally Lexa got to take a sip and enjoyed the burn of the alcohol slid down her throat.

“We have our drinks now, An. You two are about to be on your second pitcher. Now, what’s this news you dragged me out for?” Lexa gave a pointed glare at her friend.

“I’m with her for once, spill,” Clarke joined in. Lexa looked over at her and saw Clarke lick her lips after taking a drink and for a split second, she wished her lips were somewhere else. Lexa choked on her drink as she took another sip, her thoughts had veered into dangerous territory.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked in concern.

Lexa nodded as her eyes watered and she coughed violently for a moment. Finally her airway cleared and she was able to speak, “Just went down the wrong pipe,” Lexa cleared her throat again.

“Drink slower,” Anya suggested and slanted her a curious look, “You good?”

“I’m good, I am,” Lexa waved away her concern. She could feel the other’s eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable, “What’s your news?”

She watched as they smiled at each other before they looked across the table at the two of them, “You or me?” Raven asked in excitement.

“How about together?” Anya clasped Raven’s hand on top of the table.

“We’re getting married!” They both shouted at the same time.

“Congratulations!” Lexa and Clarke ended up speaking together and Lexa blushed when she locked eyes with Clarke. They both turned away quickly, “That’s great news,” She clapped her hands together and smiled.

“How did it happen?” Clarke leaned up on the table and Lexa’s eyes darted to her cleavage on display. Lexa tore her eyes away and focused on her drink in front of her.

Anya started to tell them how she proposed with Raven interrupting every other minute. The two were grinning ear to ear. Lexa listened, but didn’t really take it all in. Just sat there and smiled at the right moments. She started to think about work again and kept checking her watch discreetly. Once it hit the hour mark, Lexa stood up.

“Congratulations again, I’m really happy for you, but I need to get home. I’ll call a cab,” She threw down a few bills to cover the tab, “Tonight’s on me, I’ll see you all later.”

“It’s early, you don’t have to go yet,” Raven slurred slightly.

“I do, it’s a busy day tomorrow, I’m sorry,” Lexa added as she shrugged her coat on.

“Be good and thanks, Lex,” Anya stood and pulled her into a hug followed by Raven.

“Thanks, Lexa,” Raven placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek and Lexa wiped it off.

“You’re welcome, but no more kisses, save them for your fiance,” Lexa turned to say goodbye to Clarke who had stood up beside her, “Griffin,” Lexa nodded with a small smile.

“Woods,” Clarke returned. Lexa turned to leave, but Clarke’s voice stopped her, “Actually, can we share a cab, we’re going to the same place?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked at her and took a moment to answer, “That would be fine.”

“Sweet, thanks,” Clarke gathered up her things while Lexa called them a cab. Lexa hung up as Clarke came towards her.

“The cab should be here in a couple minutes,” Lexa led the way to the exit with Clarke following closely behind. They stepped out together into the frigid night air and both tucked their hands deep into their pockets. Lexa longed for spring as she was utterly sick of the cold. They were both silent and she had no idea what to say to Clarke who huddled next to her, so she kept quiet.

It was Clarke who finally broke the silence.

“It was nice of you to come tonight,” Clarke spoke up, “You rarely do.”

“I could say the same about you. I’ve been very busy and if Anya hadn’t begged, I wouldn’t have been here tonight,” Lexa smiled softly at the blonde in spite of herself.

“Raven did the same thing. She never begs, just harps on you until you cave,” Clarke huffed out a laugh, “Now I know why. I’m glad I did.”

“Me too,” Lexa smiled again, something she’d been doing a lot more than usual tonight. Something she did when she was around Clarke if she really thought about it, “The cab is here,” Lexa opened the door and let Clarke climb in first and Lexa quickly followed in after her.

“Thank you,” Clarke said and leaned up to rattle of the address.

“You’re welcome,” Lexa folded her hands in her lap and fiddled with her thumbs.

“How’s your proposal coming?” Clarke asked, and Lexa immediately wanted to clam up.

Clarke was the competition, but she found herself wanting to share it with her because she would understand, but Lexa held back, unsure of herself and Clarke.

“It’s going well, what about yours?” Lexa settled with the vague answer.

“Mine too, but I gotta admit, this is all new with me. It’s a lot more in depth than I originally thought, but I love it. I’m in awe on how well you handle this and well just you in general,” Clarke whispered the last part, but Lexa heard.

Lexa was speechless, she hadn’t expected that at all. She thought the supposed dislike was mutual even though she couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment of how or when it started, Umm, thanks,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders, “I...it gets easier the more often you do it,” Lexa felt lame with her words, but it was the only thing she could come with. Clarke had completely thrown her off.

“I guess that’s true,” Clarke sounded off, but Lexa didn’t have time to question it when the cab pulled onto campus and towards the parking lot, Clarke directed him too. He parked and Lexa reached for her wallet, but Clarke held up her hand, “I got this, you paid at the bar,” Clarke handed over money and opened the door to get out.

“Thank you,” Lexa shifted from foot to foot, “Have a good night, Clarke,” She replied and liked the feel of Clarke’s name falling from her lips. But she couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde yet.

“You too,” Clarke did a shy little wave that Lexa found endearing. She watched Clarke walk away and get into her car. Lexa only made her way to her own car when she heard Clarke’s start up and missed the lingering gaze as Clarke drove away.

She climbed into her own car and made the short drive back to her apartment. She was ready for a good book in her bed.

Her goal was to try and keep a certain blonde out of her head.

-=-

The next day, Lexa was back at the office bright and early after she got in a good workout. It was her routine every morning and something she never varied from. She got made fun of a lot for it, but didn’t care. She wanted to be keep not just her mind in shape, but her body as well.

Lexa sat down at her desk and booted up her computer in order to check her emails. Once it was ready, she scrolled through a few emails from her students, a couple from some colleagues, but one in particular caught her eye.

It was from the review board of the grant she was applying to.

Lexa skimmed through it and the further along she got, the more frustrated she became. She knew there were a ton of people vying for the grant other than herself and Clarke, but Lexa didn’t worry about them because she’d beaten them before. Clarke, on the other hand was new and unpredictable and that made her nervous.

What they were suggesting was outrageous. Lexa finished the email and shot up from her chair to pace furiously around her office. What was she supposed to do now? Her proposal was perfect and she didn’t need nor want anyone else.

To make matters worse, they had already suggested who she needed to pair up with and they even extended the deadline by two weeks. It didn’t make it any better, but at least right now, Lexa had a slight breather. She took off her glasses and rubbed a hand between her eyes. A headache was already starting to form.

Closing her eyes, Lexa tried to think of a way out of it, but knew there wasn’t unless she wanted to back out completely. That wasn’t an option in her mind.

Instead of competing against each other, it turned out they needed to form an alliance for the time being to even have a chance. Lexa didn’t work well with others, she was used to doing things her way and her way only. She’d been told that more than once over the years that she needed to learn, but never did. Her ex girlfriend used to harp on her all the time about it.

It had been three years and Lexa winced when her ex came to mind, unsure of what brought her to mind. She hadn’t spared a thought in a long time and had no idea why now.

Lexa knew that was a lie.

For the next two weeks, Lexa had to work in close proximity with Clarke and the thought alone made her heart flutter. She had to spend every waking moment, not in class or sleeping, with her if they had any chance of securing the grant.

She wondered what Clarke would say or how she would feel when she found out. Lexa debated going to her office when she heard a knock on her own door. She stopped pacing and made her way to her chair, sat and shoved her glasses back on her face.

“Come in,” Lexa called and folded her arms on the desk in front of her.

The door opened and Clarke marched in and looked her directly in the eye, “Can we talk?”

“Yes, we need to. Please have a seat,” Lexa pointed to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

“I assume you’ve heard,” Clarke got straight to the point as she sat down. Lexa appreciated her candor.

“Yes, about five minutes ago, “Lexa confirmed and leaned back, “It was unexpected to say the least,” Lexa took a moment to admire Clarke in a tight black pencil skirt that showcased her legs, a white blouse and red heels. Her hair was down across her shoulder and her blue eyes seemed be staring into her soul.

“Yeah, I was shocked. What do you think about it?” Clarke stared her down. Lexa had become accustomed to it because only Clarke seemed to be the only one who wasn’t intimidated by her. Clarke always questioned her, stood up to her and never backed down no matter what. It was something Lexa admired about her.

“I think it’s ridiculous, but it seems like we don’t have a choice unless we drop out-” Lexa said, but was interrupted by Clarke

“I’m not dropping out,” Clarke said firmly and looked like she dared Lexa to contradict her which she didn’t.

“Good, me either,” Lexa agreed with a nod and a smile.

“Does that mean what I think it does?” Clarke asked hesitantly. She sat up straighter and met her gaze.

“Yes, we are in this together. Win or lose.”

 

([continue to part 2: Galaxy - Written in the Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13827705%22))

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us for more mmeister911 and adistantstarblog on tumblr :)


End file.
